Glittery Gal: Hawkfrost Is A Pink Princess
by The Bubble Kittens
Summary: What do we have here? Looks like a peppy, glitter-loving gray she-cat is forcing evil cats to do the Throwback Tag. I wonder how this will end up...let's just say we will probably learn secrets that no one has ever known or dare suggested before.


A young, nervous gray she-cat frantically reached for her Caprisun and sipped on the juice. The fruity liquid seemed to be calming the cat as her stiff figure loosened. She leaned back on the fuzzy purple pillows and waited for her guests to arrive.

"I wonder if they'll like my decorations." she thought aloud as she looked at the bright strings of light and neon colored blankets brightening up the room. The floor couldn't be seen, since fuzzy magenta and pink and blue carpets colored almost every inch of the wood flooring. The camera was set up in front of the couch, Dovewing had supplied her guests with drinks and snacks like Caprisun and GoGoSqueeze Applesuace.

Not a moment too late three cats lumbered into the sparkly, bright room.

"Wow...this is... _interesting_." commented Mapleshade, keeping her voice low so that Dovewing couldn't hear her. But the oblivious gray-furred cat didn't seem to notice, she was just smiling at her guests as they settled themselves among the fuzzy purple pillows and neon blankets.

"So," Dovewing started still creepily grinning at the Dark Forest cats, "you know why you're here."

Tigerstar glumly nodded, "Because mother said that I have to be more social."

All the cats stared at him at once. "Ummm, I mean to be evil and show the Clans our evilness." he corrected nervously. Mapleshade eyed the dark tabby suspiciously while Hawkfrost just tweaked his pelt in his hand mirror.

Hawkfrost spoke up, but he was still gazing at the hand mirror, "We're going to do the Throwback Tag, right lovely?"

The gray host nodded excitedly. "The first five will be answered by Hawkfrost, then Mapleshade, and lastly Tigerstar!"

"They save the best for last." Tigerstar meowed with satisfactory. His tortoiseshell friend then just swatted him in the ears.

Dovewing cleared her throat and faced Hawkfrost, "What clan were you born in?"

"You could just tell by his fishy stench that he's RiverClan!" retorted Tigerstar sending a sharp glare at his son.

Hawkfrost pretended to _not _hear that. "I'm kind of a mix of _a lot _of things."

"Any pictures of when you were young?"

The grin faded from the tom's face and he seemed in a sad trance then he snapped off of whatever he was doing. "Uh..no..._definitely no._"

"Oh, I have some!" Tigerstar rummaged through his evil suitcase that had apparently been there the entire time. (I did not see that 0.0)

"You mean of you, right?" Hawkfrost asked trying to get a peek of the pictures his father was getting.

Tigerstar got out an envelope. "NOPE." Then the dark maniac opened the white envelope and tons of baby Hawkfrost pictures spilled out. One was of him prancing around in a pink princess dress, another of him crazy messy and covered in jello while stuffing his face with more jello, and one of him blushing and looking dreamily at a pretty gray-silver she-cat...

Basically, there was a lot of embarrassing pictures.

Hawkfrost's pelt got hot and he angrily shoved them off the couch and they flew all over the floor. "Next question please." he growled.

"What did you grow up watching?" meowed Dovewing as she munched on a Cheeto Puff. The other cats stared at her as if she was crazy, which she might have been, but still. "What? A she-cat has to eat once in a while!"

They all shrugged it off and continued the interview or meet-up thing. "I like watching macho stuff like 'Super Why!' and 'The Flintstones', you know the stuff for toms."

Tigerstar gazed at his son innocently, "But I remember you watching 'Powerpuff Girls',"

Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws and glared viciously at his father.

"I believe it's _my _turn now." meowed Mapleshade interrupting the toms' glaring contest.

Dovewing nodded and repositioned herself to face the tortoiseshell. "Show a video of yourself when you were young."

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" she spat. "IT'S A STATEMENT!"

Hawkfrost growled bitterly, "But you still have to do it-"

"BE QUIET HANDSOME BOY." commanded Mapleshade and succeeded to silence Hawkfrost for a _second_.

"BUT I HAD TO SHOW YOU MY PICTURES!"

"TIGERSTAR DID THAT!"

"WELL THEY WERE STILL MINE!" pointed out Hawkfrost, his paws flailing everywhere.

"AND YOU LOOKED STUPID IN THEM!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT!"

Hawkfrost took a deep breath, "Fine. Whatever."

"Next question!" Dovewing shuffled through her notecards and the Cheeto Puffs in her lap flew everywhere, "Uhhh...where are we?- Oh! Here we are! What did you want to be when you were younger and do you still want to be that?"

Mapleshade got a faraway look in her eyes, tears formed and sparkled in the beautiful amber depths. She choked back a sob, "I wanted to be a proud mother and loving mate...BUT SCREW THAT, THAT'S ALL CLICHE!"

"Uhhhh...okay then. What toys did you like to play with?"

Mapleshade cocked her head. "Power rangers?"

Hawfrost and Tigerstar burst into laughter. "What kind of...toy...is that?" asked Tigerstar between laughs.

"Oh, I just rip off their heads." she replied with devious tone, "And I _can_ do the same to you."

The gray host nervously laughed, "Heh, heh, okay Tigerstar! Your turn. What's the most embarrassing thing your remember doing?"

"Um. I may or may have not played with a Barbie doll when I was younger and be obsessed with her movies." he admitted quietly.

The whole room broke into a ROFL moment. Hawkfrost was kicking his hind legs in the hair and laughing wildly with Mapleshade.

"Okay...hahahaha...whew...r-read something...you wrote in...Kindergarten!" she told the dark tabby while rolling on the floor, uncontrollably giggling.

Tigerstar pounded a paw on the coffee table shaking the poor glass structure. "I. AM. NOT. READING. SOMETHING. FROM. KINDERGARTEN."

"Awww...come on Tigey-star!" mocked Mapleshade.

"STOP." yowled Tigerstar as he launched him onto the tortoiseshell she-cat knocking her over. The two cats were locked in battle rolling around on the floor and knocking down drinks and vases.

"Well, I guess I'll just ask Hawkfrost the last question then. Did you enjoy this?" asked Dovewing smiling at the handsome tom.

He thought for a moment while the other Dark Forest cats were locked in battle. "Yes, yes I did."

**This product was brought to you by IvypoolProductions :)  
><strong>


End file.
